1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a plurality of thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have received much attention as display devices for displaying images.
OLED displays have a self-emission characteristic, eliminating the necessity for a light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can be fabricated to be thinner and lighter. Also, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high response speed, and the like.
In general, the OLED display includes gate wires provided on a substrate and extended in one direction, data wires extended in a direction crossing the gate wires, a pixel circuit connected with the gate wires and the data wires and including a switching thin film transistor, a driving thin film transistor, one or more capacitors, and an organic light emitting diode connected with the pixel circuit.
However, recently, as a semiconductor characteristic of each channel of a plurality of thin film transistors is improved and each driving characteristics of a plurality of thin film transistor is improved, since a driving range (DR range) of a gate voltage applied to a gate electrode of a driving thin film transistor supplying a driving current to an organic light emitting element among a plurality of thin film transistor is very narrow, a grayscale of the light emitted from the organic emission layer included in the organic light emitting element by the driving current is narrow such that display quality of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.